An Ironic Destiny
by Mika Umbreon
Summary: The story of an Eevee that Wants to evole into an Espeon. ((Summaries are evil. read to find out.))


_An Ironic Destiny_

Sara looked out from her dark, fallen-tree den, and stared through the

bleak forest of fir trees to the flickering orange light not so far away. worried thoughts fogged her mind. She sighed, stressed. Her sandy fur was ruffled by the wind, and lit by a full moon. Evolutions were always performed on a full moon night. She shivered, both from fear and from cold. She was so afraid she'd become one of those… monsters, the Umbreon. The Umbreon in her Eeveelution clan and many others always seemed to keep away from the others, and others kept away from them. Her mother was an Espeon, kind and loving and still brave. She longed to be an Espeon like her mother, and her sister. She had a bad encounter with an Umbreon once….

--------

It was early in the morning, still dark. She had woken up early and decided to take a walk. She was old enough, she thought, almost a year old. She was cold, and scared an hour later. anything would scare her.. She saw a pair of red eyes in the dark, and jumped back. She whined and cowered, then she saw the yellow-gold rings coming at her. She raced back home immediately, scarred and bruised. She heard the Umbreon calling after her, but little did she know the Umbreon wasn't trying to harm her at all, and, seeing she was lost and scared, wanted to help.

--------

But she sighed and shook her head, trying to shake out the fear and nervousness. The ceremony would be starting soon. She sat up, stretched, and crawled from her fallen-tree den, padding over fallen leaves as they crunched softly beneath her paws. She dodged a fallen tree here and avoided a thorny bush there, and she soon made it to the clearing in the northern forest.

When she arrived, her family came to greet her, all from their different homes. Her family had split up, and she lived apart for she was three years old now, on her own. Her sisters were an Eevee and an Espeon, and her brother was a Vaporeon. She hugged her sisters and brother, and went on to greet her parents. She hugged her Espeon mother, and her father, a Flareon. Her Espeon sister and her were best friends. "Hey Violet!" said Sara, "I need to talk to you." Violet nodded and said in her clear, calm voice, "I understand." So Sara walked with her sister to the side of the clearing, and sat down on the soft grass. "Violet...," she sighed, "I'm afraid… that I might evolve into…"

"Into what?" Violet interrupted.

"Well…," Sara paused and giggled a little nervously. "I'm kind of afraid I might become an Umbreon…" She said.

"Ohh…" Violet said. She knew her sister's fear. "Don't be afraid. What you become is what you're destined to be." She said with a smile.

"But what if people hate me? What if no one will talk to me?"

"I won't hate you. Because you're my sister, and I don't care what you are. I'll never hate you." She said, and nuzzled her little sister. Sara smiled back.

"But what about everyone else? What If I have to hide?"

"You won't," She said. "Trust me."

Sara and her sister got up and walked over to sit in a circle, noticing a lot more Eons had gathered. Then the leader of the clan, an old Jolteon, took her place on a flat rock in front of the place where the stones would be laid. Everyone fell silent as she began to speak. Her fur was browned and ruffled, but her voice was clear and firm. Sara feared and respected her. It seemed like seconds had stretched into eternity when finally, she summoned Sara to step into the center of the clearing. Her sister encouraged her, and she stepped forward, heart hammering in her furry chest. "Place the stones." She said simply, like a well-rehearsed line in a ritual performed many times.

A Pikachu placed the Thunderstone, a Charmander placed the Firestone, and a Squirtle Placed The Waterstone. Solrock and Lunatone lifted the Sun and Moonstones and placed them Psychically. The stones lay in front of the trembling Eevee in a curved row. The elder told Sara what to do. "If one of the Fire,Thunder,or Waterstones glows, simply touch the stone. If the Moonstone glows, howl at the moon. If the Sunstone glows, You must wait until sunrise and stare directly into the Sun. Clear?" Sara nodded. The elder then began the Chant. Other Eons joined shortly, singing. When it was over, All stones twinkled slightly, and…

…the Moonstone glowed. Sara's heart stopped. She gasped in despair, but she had to do what the Ritual required. She Howled at the Moon. Moonlight began to swirl around her, curling around her body like a cocoon. Her body changed, growing slightly larger, fur darkening, ruff shrinking. When the transformation was over, sheets of light slid off her, fading as they touched the ground to reveal a Teary-eyed Umbreon. She stood in place as the elder spoke, unphased. "Your new name is now Kamaria." She sighed deeply, and ran crying back to her den.

Kamaria crashed back to her tree hideout, weeping. She sobbed violently into her blackened silk paws, and remembered her encounter. She felt confused… she felt like she was running from herself… what could she do… now she was an Umbreon forever. Thoughts and emotions swirled inside her, making her insides twist and her blood boil. She cried herself to sleep, but the pain and confusion didn't end there. She tried sleeping but she forced herself awake from a bad dream, and laid there watching the Moon. It was hard to restrain herself from rushing out. She laid there, eyes closed, howling at the moon miserably.

That morning she woke, her eyes crusted with dry tears. she must have fallen asleep… She looked down at her dark paws and sighed. She didn't want to leave her den, but she got up, stretched, and yawned, showing her flawless white teeth. she peeked from her den and came out. She walked along the natural path to where her evolution was last night. She noticed the discarded Moonstone that once shone silver, lying on the ground as dull and powerless as any other rock. Drained. Boy, did she know how that rock felt. She continued padding softly through the grasses, getting used to the new feeling. It was so strange to be small and furry all of your life, and then to have your neck free, to be taller, to be leaner, and to be a completely new person. She stepped lightly with her new long legs and catlike body, but keeping the fox ears and tail. She examined her new body in a clean pool of water, sighing. Maybe being an Umbreon wasn't so bad after all…

Just then, she saw her sister walk up to her. "I'm sorry for what happened..."

"It's okay." Kamaria replied, quietly.

"What?" Violet said, looking surprised. Kamaria looked at the ground. "Oh, no, It's okay," Violet rushed, seeing her sister's embarrassment. Kamaria looked up. She saw her sister at eye level, it was nice to talk that way.

"I used to think Umbreon were all mean and scary," she said, "But now that I'm one, I can't just keep thinking that." Kamaria sighed. Violet smiled.

"That's good. Now that you are an Umbreon yourself, you can respect all Umbreon, and begin to learn that not all Umbreon are bad." She sighed, and giggled. "Remember that time when you ran home, crying, because you were afraid of one?" Kamaria nodded. "I can't be scared of one of my own kind…" She looked down at the crystal-clear pool of water, and saw her ruby eyes reflected back at her. She sat down, looking back to her sister.

"Well, good luck." Violet said, and hugged her.


End file.
